1st of April
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Hari ini satu April. April Mop. Mereka bilang aku pembawa sial tapi mereka berubah menyayangiku. Kuharap ini semua bukan mimpi. ChanBaek, BL.


**Bad Luck**

* * *

Pembawa sial. Perusak suasana. Perusuh. Biang onar. Apa ada yang terlewat?

Semua itu adalah julukan yang biasa orang-orang sematkan untukku. Kata mereka, dimanapun aku berada, aku akan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi buruk. Sebaliknya, segala sesuatu akan menjadi baik kalau aku tidak ada.

Kalian tanya siapa yang mengatakan itu? Orangtua dan saudara-saudaraku yang bilang.

Iya aku tahu, kejam memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Bagaimana mungkin orang lain akan menghargaiku kalau dimata orang terdekatku saja aku tak berharga? Itulah alasannya kenapa aku selalu dipandang sebelah mata, diremehkan dan dianggap tak ada. Rumor tentang diriku yang bisa menghancurkan apa saja itu tersebar dengan cepat.

Aku tak punya teman. Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman denganku? Oh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Baekhee? Nanti aku akan mengenalkan Baekhee pada kalian.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku kelas satu SMA sekarang. Umurku 18 tahun, seharusnya aku duduk di kelas dua. Iya, tebakan kalian benar.

Selain pembawa sial, aku juga bodoh. Aku selalu kesulitan menangkap pelajaran, apapun itu. Nilai-nilaiku tak pernah melewati angka 30, karena itulah aku tinggal kelas.

Memalukan.

* * *

 **Brothers and Baekhee**

* * *

Aku iri dengan orang-orang yang ada di TV. Aku tahu mereka hanya bermain peran, tetapi bukankah peran itu mencerminkan kenyataan? Tidak bisa disama-ratakan, tapi aku yakin pasti ada yang seperti itu.

Yang kubicarakan adalah potret satu keluarga bahagia yang makan malam bersama di satu meja. Mengerti maksudku?

Aku juga ingin keluargaku seperti yang di TV. Kami berkumpul di meja makan, Ibuku akan kesana-kemari menyiapkan makanan untuk kami, Ayahku akan menanyai bagaimana kegiatan kami hari ini, aku akan bercanda dengan saudara-saudaraku—tetapi itu hanya khayalan.

Sebenarnya keluargaku juga seperti itu. Makan malam bersama dengan suasana akrab, setelah itu menikmati cokelat hangat yang akan Ibuku buatkan sebagai penutup.

Aku bilang keluargaku, tidak termasuk aku.

Entahlah, mungkin ini dimulai sejak aku masih SD. Aku selalu dikucilkan bahkan di rumahku sendiri. Tak ada yang mengajakku makan malam bersama, tak ada yang menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk milikku, tak ada yang membuatkanku susu cokelat panas, tak ada yang menanyai apa-apa saja yang sudah kulakukan seharian ini—tak seorangpun.

Aku baru makan kalau keluargaku sudah selesai. Tidak, aku tidak makan makanan yang sama seperti mereka. Aku memasak makananku sendiri—dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Haha.

"Kim Suho, Kim Kai, Kim Sehun! Turun—kita makan!" Ibuku berteriak dari lantai bawah, dari dapur.

Kapan Ibuku akan meneriakkan namaku juga?

"Kim Baekhyun~ ayo turun, Nak. Makan malam sudah siap~" Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, membayangkan Ibuku yang mengatakannya.

Sayangnya aku tak pernah dipanggil Kim Baekhyun. Nenekku bilang, keluargaku akan hancur lebur suatu hari nanti karena besarnya pengaruh kesialan yang kubawa sejak lahir. Karena itulah aku diberi nama Byun Baekhyun, berbeda dengan nama keluargaku yang lain.

Byun itu diambil dari nama pengasuhku dulu, Byun Taeyeon. Hanya Taeyeon-lah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar menganggapku manusia. Dia menyayangiku, dia juga mengijinkan aku memanggilnya eomma. Yah, Ibu kandungku tak bersedia kupanggil eomma soalnya. Ayahku juga sama.

Tapi Byun Taeyeon sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Mereka menyalahkanku atas kejadian itu. Sudahlah. Mungkin kalau terjadi kiamat sekarang, keluargaku juga akan menyalahkanku atas itu.

Dari kamarku, aku bisa mendengar pintu sebelah digedor dengan kasarnya.

"Kim Kai! Cepat turun, eomma sudah memanggil!"

Itu kakak tertuaku, Kim Suho. Dia tampan, cerdas, nyaris sempurna. Nenek bilang dia akan jadi orang kaya kalau sudah dewasa nanti—karena itulah dia jadi anak favorit orangtuaku. Kim Suho adalah mahasiswa SNU jurusan ekonomi. Sudah jelas masa depannya bakal cerah. Semua mengagung-agungkan Suho—aku merasa dia agak sedikit, uhm—bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Sombong?

"Aku punya telinga, Suho sialan! Tak perlu menggedor kamarku seperti itu! Kau merusak pintuku!"

Yang balas berteriak barusan adalah Kim Kai, kakak keduaku. Dia seniorku di sekolah, kelas tiga. Kai juga anak favorit. Tidak, semua anak orangtuaku adalah anak favorit kecuali aku. Kai itu tampan, kulitnya eksotis dan dia adalah penari yang handal. Kalau kalian main ke rumahku dan melihat barisan piala di ruang tamu—itu adalah piala Kai. Dia memenangkan banyak sekali kompetisi menari, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Kai itu sangat keren.

"Bisa diam tidak kalian berdua? Kalian mengganggu tidur nyenyakku!"

Yang baru berteriak dari kamar sebelah kiriku adalah Kim Sehun, kakak kembarku. Meski kembar, kami berbeda jauh. Sangat. Dia selalu beruntung dan aku selalu sial. Sehun senang sekali waktu aku tinggal kelas, itu artinya kami tak perlu berada di kelas yang sama lagi. Sehun kelas dua sekarang. Sehun sangat tampan, menurutku di antara ketiga kakakku, dia yang paling tampan. Tak ada mirip-miripnya denganku—itulah hal yang selalu disyukurinya.

Mereka saudaraku, kandung. Tapi mereka membenciku luar dalam.

Suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi, suara umpatan khas yang sering Kai lontarkan, suara langkah kaki mereka menuruni tangga, suara hangat Ibu dan Ayahku yang menyambut mereka di lantai bawah—aku mendengarnya semua.

Kalian kasihan padaku? Haha, aku tak apa-apa. Serius. Aku sudah mengalami ini sejak kecil, jadi aku sangat terbiasa sekarang.

"Baekhee ya~"

Oh, perkenalkan. Ini Byun Baekhee—boneka Teddy Bear cokelat pemberian Byun Taeyeon, _eomma_ ku. Baekhee ini bisa merekam suara, lho. Aku selalu merekam suaraku dengan cara menekan perutnya.

Baekhee satu-satunya temanku di dunia ini. Dia tak pernah membenciku. Dia tak pernah menjauhiku. Hanya dia yang mau bersentuhan denganku. Dia tak pernah menganggapku pembawa sial.

Oh, Baekhee bilang dia kesepian kalau aku pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin minggu depan aku akan pergi ke toko boneka dan membelikan Teddy Bear laki-laki untuknya, supaya dia punya pacar.

"Baekhee ya~ aku lapar..." Aku menekan perut Baekhee, kemudian mendengarkan rekaman suaraku sendiri. Lumayan menghibur.

Aku tak punya hiburan apapun soalnya. Aku tak punya komputer, aku tak punya ponsel, aku tak boleh menghidupkan barang elektronik apapun, aku tak punya apa-apa. Isi kamarku hanya komik, novel, majalah—segala jenis buku pelajaran yang tak pernah bisa kukuasai.

Aku benar-benar lapar. Aku harus menunggu sampai jam sepuluh, saat mereka semua sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Masih ada dua jam lagi, sebaiknya aku tidur. Kuharap tidak ada yang menemukan ramyeon yang kusembunyikan di belakang kulkas.

...

Asli, aku tak makan seharian penuh. Tadi malam aku ketiduran dan pagi ini aku tak sarapan. Persediaan susu habis, sepertinya Ibuku belum belanja. Aku hanya minum air putih kemudian pergi ke sekolah. Aku setiap hari naik bus, tidak seperti tiga saudaraku yang lain.

Mereka punya mobil sendiri. Suho punya mobil warna hitam, Kai warna merah dan Sehun warna putih. Tapi Sehun lebih suka naik motor sport ke sekolah. Tak pernah sekalipun aku diijinkan naik kendaraan mereka.

Tidak, mereka tak pernah mau berada dekat denganku.

Aku kasihan melihat Sehun. Selama kelas satu dia duduk sebangku denganku. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tersiksanya dia? Untunglah aku tinggal kelas. Haha, kau harus berterimakasih padaku, Sehun. Tidak, aku bercanda. Tak ada orang yang pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

Sebenarnya dengan uang yang diberi ayahku setiap bulan, aku bisa saja memiliki kendaraan sendiri. Ayah selalu memasukkan sejumlah uang ke rekeningku, tapi tak pernah kugunakan.

Oh, sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau Ayah, Ibu, dan ketiga saudaraku sangat jarang mengajakku bicara?

Karena itulah ayah tak pernah memberikan uang tunai, dia hanya mentransfer ke rekeningku. Ayah bahkan tak pernah mau melihat wajahku. Dia selalu buang muka kalau kami kebetulan berada di ruangan yang sama.

Tidak hanya ayah, tapi semua anggota keluargaku yang lain.

Hey—jangan mengasihaniku. Haha. Aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku tahu aku dibenci, aku cukup tahu diri kok. Karena itulah aku tak pernah menggunakan sepeserpun uang dari mereka, aku mencari uangku sendiri.

Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Apa tadi aku bilang tak ada yang mau bicara padaku? Sebenarnya ada, aku lupa, maaf. Ini efek dari perutku yang lapar belum diisi apapun.

Aku bekerja di perpustakaan kota. Aku mencintai buku, jadi aku senang bekerja dikelilingi para buku. Jam kerjaku adalah sepulang sekolah sampai jam 7 malam. Gajinya lumayan, aku bisa membeli lebih banyak buku. Kepala perpustakaannya adalah Pak Choi, dia baik meski sedikit galak. Pak Choi ini mungkin belum dengar rumor tentangku yang pembawa sial. Baguslah, jangan sampai dia tahu. Bisa-bisa aku dipecatnya.

Oke, nanti aku lanjut cerita tentang pekerjaanku, aku harus turun di halte depan soalnya.

* * *

 **Watching Sehun**

* * *

Aku tidak di- _bully_ di sekolah. Baguslah. Tidak seperti di SMP dulu, aku sering pulang dengan tubuh luka-luka. Di SMA murid-muridnya lebih dewasa. Yah, aku tidak di- _bully_ karena mereka takut terkena kesialanku.

Ini semua gara-gara waktu itu di kelas satu dulu. Ada teman sekelasku bernama Bang Yongguk, dia dulu sering menggangguku. Suatu hari, setelah penerimaan raport semester satu, Yongguk jatuh sakit dan minggu depannya dia meninggal.

Orang-orang menyebarkan gosip kalau kematian Yongguk itu adalah karena aku.

Yah, mungkin kalau ada wabah penyakit di suatu tempat, mereka akan menyalahkanku juga.

 _Jauh-jauhlah dari Byun Baekhyun kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa._

Itulah slogan yang terkenal di sekolahku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengarangnya pertama kali, yang jelas semua orang memegang kata-kata itu dengan patuhnya.

Aku duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tak ada yang mau jadi teman sebangkuku lagi, Sehun yang terakhir. Di kelas juga perlakuan yang kuterima tak jauh beda dengan di rumah.

Aku dianggap tidak ada.

Untungnya guru-guru masih ada yang mau bicara denganku. Ya, bicara termasuk memarahiku. Mereka marah karena aku sangat bodoh, membuat reputasi kelasku bertambah jelek.

Aku tak pernah ke kantin atau tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi siswa. Aku malas menerima tatapan sinis sekaligus ketakutan dari mereka, ujung-ujungnya mereka sendiri yang akan berlari histeris.

Seolah-olah aku ini monster.

Karena itulah, setiap bel istirahat berbunyi, aku akan tetap diam di kelas. Membaca buku yang kubawa dari rumah atau hanya memandang ke luar melalui jendela.

Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini.

Di lapangan basket di bawah sana, kembaranku sedang menggiring bola dengan lincahnya. Tubuh jangkungnya melompat tinggi dan dia memasukkan bola dari jarak jauh. Gadis-gadis berteriak riuh dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyum miring.

Sehun sangat keren.

Kalian pikir aku membenci keluargaku? Tidak. Sekalipun tidak.

Aku menyayangi mereka, aku selalu mendoakan mereka. Taeyeon eomma sering menasehatiku dulu kalau semua ini adalah cobaan dalam hidupku. Dia bilang kalau sebenarnya orangtuaku sayang padaku, hanya saja mereka terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukannya. Tak ada satu orangtua pun di dunia ini yang membenci anaknya, itu yang Taeyeon eomma bilang.

Dan aku mencoba percaya.

Aku ingat, waktu itu aku kelas 3 SD. Aku senang sekali karena Ibuku memberiku roti, pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Aku memakan roti itu dengan senangnya, tapi kemudian aku muntah-muntah. Perutku sangat sakit, rasanya seperti digerogoti dari dalam. Yang aku ingat mulutku berbusa.

Kata Taeyeon eomma aku keracunan.

Setelah aku SMA, aku kembali berpikir ulang terhadap hal-hal yang sudah kualami. Aku mungkin saja bodoh dalam hal pelajaran, tapi kali ini aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau aku diracuni oleh Ibuku sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, aku seperti mengidap paranoid. Aku tak pernah mau memakan apapun yang keluargaku berikan, bahkan sisa makanan di meja makan. Aku takut mereka akan menaburkan racun lagi disana.

Ya, tak ada satupun orangtua di dunia ini yang membenci anaknya. Aku mencoba percaya itu.

Aku kembali mengulum senyum saat melihat Sehun memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya, aku senang dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tuhan, berilah kebahagiaan untuk Sehunku. Belahan jiwaku. Separuh nyawaku. Kembaran kesayanganku.

Sehun tanpa sengaja melihatku sedang menatapnya dari atas sini. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala memutus kontak kami. Sehun paling tidak suka kalau kedua mataku ini memandanginya.

* * *

 **My First Love**

* * *

Aku tak bisa menipu diriku sendiri, meski aku dijauhi dan dikucilkan, meski aku kesepian, meski aku dibenci—aku juga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dia Park Chanyeol, cinta pertamaku.

Awalnya kupikir ada keajaiban yang datang padaku. Saat orientasi, dia mengajakku bicara. Kami masih kelas satu, masih murid baru jadi tak ada yang tahu tentang rumor kesialanku. Kami berteman selama sebulan—setelahnya kami jadi musuh sampai sekarang.

Tidak, aku tak pernah menganggapnya musuh. Dia yang berpikiran begitu.

Chanyeol baik padaku, dulu. Dia menemaniku makan di kafetaria, mengajakku main piano di ruang kesenian atau sekedar duduk di atap menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Tapi kedua kakakku mengacaukannya.

Aku tak mau berpikiran negatif pada mereka, tapi aku yakin kalau rumor tentangku awalnya tersebar dari mulut mereka sendiri. Entahlah.

Aku, Sehun dan Chanyeol satu kelas—sekarang mereka kelas dua. Mungkin Sehun tidak suka melihat aku berteman dengan siapapun, mungkin dia pikir aku tak berhak bahagia—dia membeberkan semua kisah nyata kesialanku pada Chanyeol. Semuanya.

Apalagi Kai dan Chanyeol itu sama-sama anggota klub kesenian. Kai juga ikut-ikutan menceritakan aibku padanya.

Chanyeol perlahan menjauh. Padahal saat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta, rasanya perih kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak percaya pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya dia merasakan sendiri bukti kesialanku. Waktu itu aku sedang piket membersihkan kelas, sendirian. Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol masuk ke kelas saat aku sedang mengepel lantai. Tanpa sengaja, aku menyenggol ember berisi air dan Chanyeol terpeleset.

Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa terpeleset.

Aku sangat panik saat Chanyeol kesakitan, dan ternyata pangkal bahunya terkilir. Dia luar biasa marah padaku. Aku tak pernah melihat matanya yang berkilat tajam dan wajahnya yang merah padam. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol berhenti bicara dan berbalik memusuhiku.

Katanya aku menghancurkan mimpinya.

 _Kau memang pembawa sial, BaekSlut._ _Gara-gara ulahmu Chanyeol didiskualifikasi dalam kompetisi pianonya._

Itu kata Kai. Aku sedih tentu saja, bukan karena dia memanggilku BaekSlut. Tapi karena Chanyeol gagal meraih mimpinya. Kompetisi piano yang selalu ia ceritakan padaku saat kami masih berteman.

Haha, sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol yang pertama gagal meraih mimpi karena kesialanku. Ketiga saudaraku sudah pernah mengalami, makanya mereka sangat membenciku.

Kim Suho gagal menghadiri olimpiade Ekonomi tingkat nasional karena malamnya dia jatuh bergulingan di tangga dan sakit selama empat hari. Itu karena aku tanpa sengaja mendorongnya. Wajar kan aku mendorongnya—Suho memukul wajahku hanya karena aku memanggilnya hyung. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana marahnya orangtuaku. Aku dipukuli ayah dan akhirnya aku juga jatuh sakit. Waktu itu aku masih SMP dan Suho sudah kelas 2 SMA.

Kim Kai mengalami cedera punggung yang parah tiga hari sebelum kompetisi _dance_ tingkat nasional, dia didiskualifikasi. Tapi tahun depannya dia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu. Itu semua terjadi karena Kai jatuh dari pohon. Waktu itu sebenarnya Kai berniat mengambilkan sepatuku yang dilempar murid-murid iseng, dia hanya ingin membantuku. Tapi malah dia kena akibatnya. Ibuku luar biasa murka, dia mengurungku di dalam gudang selama tiga hari tanpa memberi makanan atau minuman sedikitpun. Taeyeon eomma menemukanku pingsan, aku juga jatuh sakit gara-gara itu.

Kim Sehun gagal menjadi kapten basket SMA tahun lalu karena cedera pergelangan kaki yang ia alami di saat pertandingan. Waktu itu aku sangat ingin memberikan dukungan untuk Sehun, jadi aku duduk di barisan penonton dan ikut menyorakinya. Aku paling suka saat Sehun bermain basket, dia terlihat lebih hidup. Mungkin karena teriakanku yang kelewat keras, Sehun jadi terganggu. Pemain dari tim lawan menjegal kakinya dan dia jatuh di lapangan. Kai yang saat itu juga menonton Sehun langsung menyeretku turun dari kursi penonton dan membawaku ke belakang lapangan. Kai menamparku dua kali, bolak-balik. Sakit sekali tamparannya, aku sampai mimisan. Dan malamnya aku jatuh sakit, lagi.

Ah, maaf. Aku keasyikan cerita jadinya tak fokus dengan niat awalku.

Park Chanyeol, dia makin tampan. Aku tak pernah lagi bicara dengannya sejak kejadian itu. Aku juga terlampau malu untuk sekedar menunjukkan wajahku, ya—karena aku tinggal kelas.

Padahal setiap malam aku selalu belajar, tapi tetap saja otakku memang bodoh.

Chanyeol tampak sedang tertawa bahagia dengan kekasihnya yang berasal dari kelas 2B itu—Do Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Ah, aku cemburu. Haha.

 _Bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku, Chan?_

 _Jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku, Baekhyun. Aku tak suka melihat wajahmu itu._ _Aku akan mengabaikanmu mulai sekarang._

Itulah kalimat terakhir Chanyeol untukku.

Aku memutar jalan menuju gerbang sekolah bagian timur sebelum Chanyeol menyadari keberadaanku.

* * *

 **April Mop**

* * *

Hari ini tanggal satu April.

April adalah bulan favoritku, karena aku berulang tahun disitu. Ah aku lupa, karena Sehun berulang tahun di bulan itu. Kami kembar, tapi Sehun tak mau merayakan ulangtahun yang sama sepertiku.

Akhirnya aku berulangtahun tanggal 6 bulan Mei.

Bicara tentang ulangtahun, aku belum pernah mendapatkan kado ulangtahun sekalipun dari keluargaku. Satu-satunya yang ingat ulangtahunku hanya Taeyeon eomma. Dia membelikanku baju atau celana, dengan gajinya sebagai pengasuhku yang tak seberapa itu. Dia juga memasakkan sup rumput laut di hari ulangtahunku. Lengkap dengan kue kecil dengan satu lilin.

Aku sudah sangat senang.

Ibuku tak pernah memasakkan sup rumput laut untukku, tapi dia tak pernah lupa membuatkannya untuk ketiga saudaraku yang lain. Kue untuk mereka juga ukurannya besar-besar bertabur buah dan krim yang lezat.

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan.

Sekarang sudah April dan itu artinya perayaan ulangtahun Sehun sudah dekat. Aku penasaran, kali ini keluargaku akan berlibur kemana ya? Pasti seru.

Haha, jangan salah paham. Yang berlibur untuk merayakan ulangtahun Sehun adalah keluargaku, tanpa aku tentunya. Aku akan ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Mereka terlalu takut membawaku karena kemungkinan mereka untuk mengalami kecelakaan akan semakin besar kalau aku ikut.

Kali ini aku akan memberikan kado untuk Sehun. Aku sudah memikirkannya dan sekarang sedang menabung untuk membelikannya benda itu.

Tapi, apakah Sehun akan senang?

Aku selalu memberikan kado untuk saudaraku yang berulangtahun, meski harganya murah. Tapi semua kadoku berakhir di tempat sampah.

Tahun lalu aku membelikan jaket untuk Kai dan dia memakainya. Aku sangat senang sekali—kupikir kami akan berbaikan setelah itu. Ternyata Kai memakai jaket itu karena mengira itu pemberian Ibu. Begitu Kai tahu kalau jaket itu dariku, dia langsung menyeretku ke belakang rumah. Menamparku seperti biasa kemudian membakar jaket itu di tong sampah.

Ah, di antara ketiga saudaraku, Kai yang paling sering menyiksaku secara fisik. Aku merasa sakit tentu saja, tapi itu lebih baik daripada Suho dan Sehun yang benar-benar tak mau bicara padaku. Setidaknya Kai masih menganggapku ada, walaupun fungsiku di matanya hanya untuk pelampiasan tinju-tinjunya yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi setelah dia naik ke kelas tiga, dia mulai jarang menyiksaku.

Tuh, aku selalu tidak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak bicara terlalu banyak. Haha, maaf ya.

Intinya, hari ini tanggal satu April.

Dan itu artinya apa? Aku akan di- _bully_ lagi.

Sebenarnya aku berbohong tentang teman-temanku yang tidak mem- _bully-_ ku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat airmata kalian jatuh. Aku bohong kalau mereka takut mengerjaiku karena atribut kesialan yang melekat di diriku. Maafkan aku ya?

Aku sering di- _bully,_ tapi aku tak menceritakan pada siapapun kecuali pada Baekhee.

Untuk apa aku bercerita, tak akan ada yang datang membantuku. Bahkan Kai dan Sehun. Malah mereka akan tertawa senang setiap melihat aku dikerumuni murid-murid setelah jam pelajaran berlangsung dan aku akan pulang dengan tubuh penuh lumpur sorenya.

Hari ini, apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan? April Mop sialan.

"Baekhyun~"

Ini dia. April Mop-ku sudah dimulai. Sulli dengan sok akrabnya menghampiri mejaku, tersenyum lebar sampai mulutnya nyaris robek. Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Aku melihat beberapa teman sekelasku berbisik kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baekhyun manis~ pulang sekolah nanti jangan langsung pulang ya? Kita akan mengadakan pesta."

Iya, dan aku akan jadi kue pestanya. Kalian pasti akan melempariku telur dan tepung lagi seperti biasa.

Aku hanya diam menunduk, tak berani beradu pandang dengan mereka. Sulli dan teman-teman sekelompoknya, kelompok murid-murid populer yang jahat.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Krystal menempeleng kepalaku sampai aku terantuk meja. Mereka lalu tertawa cekikikan dengan centilnya.

"I-iya...aku de-ngar." Kataku lirih karena kepalaku agak sakit sekarang.

"Bagus. Nanti kita juga akan minum-minum. Kau harus minum yang banyak ya Baekhyun~"

Yang mereka maksud minum-minum adalah mereka akan menyuruhku minum air toilet. Menjijikkan memang, tapi itulah yang akan mereka lakukan. Memikirkan itu saja sudah berhasil membuatku hampir muntah.

Setelah peristiwa aku yang diracuni ibuku sendiri, aku memiliki sedikit masalah di lambung.

Dan mereka akan menyuruhku minum air bekas kotoran manusia.

"Jangan lupa ya Baekhyun~ nanti, sepulang sekolah. Pasti seru."

Mereka berlima kemudian meninggalkanku.

Ya Tuhan, tak adakah yang bisa membantuku? Tak bisakah Engkau membantuku sekali ini saja?

Empat bulan lalu, mereka menyuruhku minum air toilet untuk merayakan tahun baru. Bisa kalian tebak apa yang terjadi? Lambungku 'terkejut' dan aku kembali muntah-muntah dengan hebat. Aku jatuh sakit selama seminggu.

Iya, aku memang sering sakit.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, Taeyeon eomma? Apa aku akan tunduk pada mereka atau kabur saja? Tapi kalau aku kabur, mereka malah akan menyiksaku lebih parah lagi.

Aku tegang sekali, sekaligus takut.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

 **Beautiful White Bird**

* * *

Bel pulang terdengar bagai lonceng kematian di telingaku. Belum sempat aku berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan, tahu-tahu mereka semua sudah mengerumuniku. Bahkan aku belum memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Mereka kemudian menyeretku seperti menyeret sekarung sampah.

Aku melirik kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan Sehun atau Kai atau siapa saja yang bisa membantuku.

Aku takut.

Sulli dan Krystal berjalan memimpin di depan. Aku dipegangi oleh Minho dan Zelo di kedua sisi—cengkeraman mereka terasa membakar pergelangan tanganku. Sementara itu, pengikut mereka berjalan mengiringi di belakang.

Mereka menyorakiku di sepanjang koridor dan aku langsung jadi tontonan murid-murid yang baru akan pulang.

Akhirnya, itu Kai! Iring-iringan yang menyeretku berpapasan dengannya di tangga. Kupikir dia akan memarahi mereka, kupikir dia akan membawaku pulang—tapi ternyata ucapannya malah membuatku semakin sedih.

"Sunbaenim~ kami akan menyiksa adikmu sekarang." Lapor Krystal dengan nada kelewat riang. Kai hanya terkekeh kemudian mengelus rambut wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lakukan apa saja yang kalian mau. Kalau perlu buat dia mati saja."

Ya ampun. Aku sedih sekali. Dia Kai, kakakku—teganya dia bilang begitu di depan orang banyak.

"Tuh Baekhyun~Kai sudah memberiku ijin. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mati kok—aku kan gadis baik hati."

Kau nenek sihir.

"Dah sunbaenim~ kami mau bersenang-senang dulu."

Aku menatap Kai dengan wajah penuh airmata, berharap belas kasihannya walau hanya sedikit. Kai malah tersenyum sinis padaku kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Kai membiarkanku disiksa.

Mereka akan menggiringku ke atap.

Ternyata beberapa orang teman sekelasku sudah menunggu disana. Ada beberapa ember kecil berisi air—sial, perutku langsung mual.

"Berlutut Baekhyun!"

Zelo menendang belakang lututku sampai aku terjatuh, kedua tanganku masih dipegangi dengan kuatnya.

"Baekhyunee~ ini ada minuman enak untukmu...silahkan dipilih kau mau minum yang mana duluan~"

Tawa mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru atap, mereka semua tampak bahagia. Ada yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam video, ada yang memotretku, ada yang hanya menonton—mereka semua kejam.

"Ayo dipilih Baekhyunee~ semuanya enak kok."

Apa yang kalian maksud enak?

Di hadapanku ada lima buah ember. Air toilet, air bekas pel, air bekas cuci piring kafetaria, air kolam belakang sekolah dan air lumpur.

Mereka menyuruhku meminum salah satunya.

Sebenarnya salahku itu apa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa selalu aku?

"Pilih mana? Kau dengar tidak?"

Krystal mulai marah karena aku tak kunjung menjawab, dia memukul belakang kepalaku kuat sekali. Aku diam saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau pilih saja salah satu dari penawaranku. Minum air ini atau kau kami pukuli beramai-ramai?" Itu Sulli yang bicara.

Sama saja artinya seperti pilih tangan kanan atau tangan kiri. Kedua pilihan itu akan menyakitiku. Lambungku akan kembali bermasalah kalau aku minum air kotor itu dan tubuhku akan luka-luka kalau mereka mengeroyokku.

Yang manapun yang kupilih, aku pasti akan jatuh sakit lagi.

Tapi setidaknya luka-luka masih lebih baik daripada membuat sakit lambungku makin parah. Aku tak mau merepotkan keluargaku kalau sampai aku masuk rumah sakit. Aku bisa merawat luka-lukaku sendiri.

"Cepat pilih sebelum kau menerima keduanya!" Zelo kembali memukul kepalaku.

"A-aku—aku pilih dipukuli."

Dan mereka bersorak kegirangan.

"Ta-tapi...jangan pu-kul perutku..."

"Cih—kau tak punya hak mengatur apapun yang akan kami lakukan. Tapi baiklah, hanya perut kan? Kami boleh memukulmu dimana saja selain perut, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Bagus, Anak Pintar!"

Plak. Tamparan pertamaku terasa seperti tamparan selamat datang.

"Teman-teman—ayo kita pukuli Byun Baekhyun. Jangan sampai mati, ya~ kita akan kerepotan menyumbang dana untuk pemakamannya...HAHAHA..."

Aku memejamkan mata. Pukulan demi pukulan, tamparan demi tamparan, tendangan demi tendangan, semuanya mendarat di tubuhku.

Aku hanya diam. Memangnya aku bisa apa lagi?

Ini bukan drama dimana pemeran pria utamanya akan datang membantu. Hanya ada aku yang berjuang sendiri menahan sakit di tubuhku.

Ugh—Krystal menjambak rambutku kuat sekali.

"Kau ini adik Kai oppa, tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti pelacur? Apa kau memang pelacur?"

Byur.

Mereka memandikanku dengan air yang berasal dari lima ember tadi. Baguslah, setidaknya aku tak perlu memasukkan air kotor menjijikkan itu ke tubuhku. Aku tak tahu lagi yang mana yang luka, rasanya tubuhku sakit semua. Apalagi saat mereka menyiramku dengan air bekas cucian piring. Bekas sabun membuat lukaku perih.

Huek—yang barusan tadi air toilet. Baunya busuk bukan main.

Satu-satunya yang kuharapkan hanyalah pingsan, tapi kesadaranku tetap berada di tempatnya. Mereka masih mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuhku. Sial—paling tidak aku akan sakit seminggu lebih.

Aku berulang kali meludahkan darah, berulang kali mengaduh dan merintih kesakitan—tapi mereka seakan belum puas dengan tubuhku.

Kalian menunggu ada yang datang menyelamatkanku? Haha, tidak perlu, Kawan. Tak akan ada yang menolongku. Tuhan saja tak berpihak padaku kali ini.

"Sudah, dia kelihatan akan mati segera. Ayo tinggalkan dia!"

Zelo menendang perutku sebagai salam perpisahan. Aduh—sakit sekali. Lambungku...

Kerumunan teman sekelasku yang kejam seperti monster itu mulai menghilang satu persatu, turun dari atap.

"Dah BaekSlut~ malam ini kau menginap disini saja ya~ anggap saja rumah sendiri... Oh, Happy April Mop, BaekSlut~"

Cklek.

Tidak. Jangan kunci pintunya.

Tapi terlambat, mereka sudah pergi semua dan mengunciku di atap.

Terakhir kali mereka mengunciku di atap, aku langsung demam tinggi malam harinya. Aku tak tahan dingin, tapi tubuhku sudah kedinginan sekarang. Aku beringsut perlahan ke tempat yang sinar mataharinya masih terik, aku ingin mengeringkan seragam basah, kotor dan bauku ini.

Aduh, lukaku sakit sekali karena tergesek lantai. Aku sempat melirik lantai yang berubah merah setiap aku menggerakkan badan. Entah dari lukaku yang mana. Perutku terasa sakit luar biasa—melebih sakit semua luka-luka berdarah yang mereka torehkan.

Padahal sudah kukatakan jangan pukul perutku.

Oke, mungkin aku akan berbaring sebentar untuk meredakan denyutan di sekujur tubuhku sekalian berjemur.

Aku berbaring menantang langit, menatap betapa cerahnya hamparan biru di atas sana. Taeyeon eomma~ apa tinggal di langit itu menyenangkan? Kapan kau akan menjemputku, Taeyeon eomma? Tinggal di bumi terasa menyiksa, tak bisakah kau mengajakku tinggal di langit juga?

Sinar matahari membuat lukaku terasa menyengat. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya seragamku kering dan aku merasa hangat.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku harus tidur di sini nanti malam. Pasti dingin.

Oh, aku agak mengantuk. Aku tidur sebentar ya?

Kesadaranku lenyap dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah burung cantik berwarna putih yang terbang beberapa meter di atasku.

* * *

 **Accident and Poisonous Snake**

* * *

Aku terbiasa merawat dan mengobati diriku sendiri saat sedang sakit. Aku sudah melakukannya sejak SD. Yah, saat itu Taeyeon eomma masih ada—jadi beliaulah yang ikut merawatku dan mengajarkanku cara mengoleskan obat.

Aku punya banyak sekali plester luka dan obat oles di kamarku. Oh, ada obat demam dan obat untuk lambungku juga. Orangtuaku tak pernah peduli saat aku sakit. Mungkin kalau aku mati sekalipun mereka tak akan meneteskan airmata.

Tidak mungkin mereka menangisiku, mereka kan sudah beberapa kali mencoba membunuhku.

Masalah racun itu sebenarnya bukan yang pertama.

Ayahku pernah meninggalkanku di seberang jalan. Aku berlari mengejarnya dan sebuah mobil menabrakku.

Aku heran, mungkin aku ini keturunan kucing atau apa—sepertinya aku punya nyawa lebih dari sembilan.

Kecelakaan itu hanya membuatku pingsan dan luka-luka.

Yang membuatku sedih bukan itu. Saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit, ayah datang dan malah memukulku sambil melontarkan makian kasar. Demi apapun juga, aku hanya anak SD yang tak mengerti kenapa ayahku setega itu. Taeyeon eomma meraung sambil memeluk tubuhku yang gemetaran. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. yang kutahu, mata ayahku menyorotkan kebencian yang luar biasa besar.

Aku juga pernah mendapati ular berbisa di kamarku, entah siapa yang memasukkannya. Aku sudah SMP waktu itu, kelas satu kalau aku tidak salah. Yang aku ingat, itu terjadi seminggu setelah Taeyeon eomma meninggal. Ularnya besar sekali, menatapku sambil meliukkan tubuhnya yang berwarna hijau. Tak peduli seberapa nyaring aku menjerit, tak ada yang menolongku.

Mereka mengunci pintu kamarku dari luar.

Aku memanjat meja belajar dan naik ke atas lemari baju. Aku duduk di atas lemari setinggi dua meter itu selama tiga jam. Kalian tahu, ularnya menungguku di bawah.

Aku takut. Aku selalu takut hewan melata.

Aku menangis tapi tak ada yang datang untuk sekedar menarikku dari atas lemari.

Sebenarnya aku punya pilihan, lompat dari jendela. Tapi aku takut waktu itu. Kamarku berada di lantai dua, aku tak yakin bisa tetap hidup setelah memaksa lompat dan jatuh di atas semak mawar penuh duri yang ditanam ibuku.

Aku meraih boneka lusuh yang jadi mainanku waktu kecil lalu melemparnya ke dekat ranjang. Taktikku berhasil. Ular itu mengejar boneka yang kulempar dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk turun dari lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengunci diriku di kamar mandi entah sampai kapan.

Aku terus menangis ketakutan dan memanggil-manggil nama kakakku, ayahku, ibuku—tapi tak ada yang datang. Aku ketakutan luar biasa saat melihat bayangan ular hijau itu di bawah celah pintu, mendesis-desis seolah menyebut namaku.

Tapi setidaknya aku aman. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terbaring di lantai kamar mandi, tapi aku berada di kamar Sehun saat aku membuka mata. Aku tahu ini kamar Sehun karena aku melihat seragam basketnya tergantung di pintu.

Ingatanku samar waktu itu. Aku hanya memiliki sekilas bayangan dimana Sehun menyeka seluruh tubuhku dengan handuk basah, lalu menyuruhku minum obat. Aku ingat kalau aku tersentak kaget dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, was-was kalau ular itu tiba-tiba saja datang. Mungkin aku hanya mengigau atau apa—Sehun menenangkanku dan memeluk tubuhku yang berlapis selimut.

Di antara seluruh anggota keluargaku, Sehun yang paling kusayang. Walau dia membenciku, tapi dia tetaplah belahan jiwaku. Aku terlahir ke dunia ini bersamanya, aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

* * *

 **BaekSlut**

* * *

Aku terbangun di ruangan yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Seharusnya aku masih berada di atap, tapi kenapa sekarang...

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia siapa?

Mataku masih kabur dan belum bisa melihat dengan jelas, jadi aku mencoba menggelengkan kepala tapi itu malah membuat kepalaku makin sakit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, luka-lukamu belum sembuh..."

Sial. Kenapa sekarang tubuhku seperti berdenyut semua? Waktu mereka memukuliku di atap, aku tak merasa sesakit ini.

"Kau demam, ya ampun—kenapa mereka tega sekali melakukan ini padamu?"

Wanita itu terus meringis saat menyeka dahiku dengan kain basah, aku tak menolak—toh untuk bicara saja rasanya sangat sulit. Aku menyamankan kepalaku di bantal, mencoba meredam sakitnya sambil memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Cklek.

"Nuna, dia sudah sadar?"

Suara ini...

"Sudah, Yeol. Tapi sepertinya belum sepenuhnya..."

Aku membuka mata perlahan untuk memastikan suara yang kudengar. Park Chanyeol. Dia berdiri menjulang di sebelah ranjang yang kutiduri dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

Ah, ini pasti mimpi. Aku kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah menghubungi kakaknya?"

Tidak...jangan hubungi mereka.

"Sudah. Sehun dan Kai sedang menuju kemari."

Aku bakal mati.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi bekerja, Yeol. Kau bisa kan merawatnya sendiri?"

"Oke. Pergilah, Nuna..."

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Chanyeol.

Aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan kursi yang tadi diduduki wanita itu digeser mendekat.

"Byun...buka matamu. Aku tahu kau sudah sadar."

Suara beratnya membelai telingaku seperti angin, sayangnya hatiku seperti dirobek tanpa ampun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak mendengar suara lelaki ini. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang dulu selalu menyanyikan lagu diiringi piano—untukku. Kemudian aku ingat kalau kesialanku membuat dia batal ikut kompetisi piano idamannya.

"Baekhyun..." Aku merasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku, jantungku makin tak karuan. Ingin rasanya berlari keluar menerobos pintu, tapi untuk menggerakkan ujung jariku saja rasanya lemas sekali.

Aku takut.

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol disuruh Sulli dan teman-temannya untuk menyakitiku? Bagaimana kalau nanti saat kedua kakakku datang, mereka akan ikut memukuliku? Bagaimana kalau...

"Byun? Kenapa menangis?"

Aku memang cengeng, karena itulah Kai sangat membenciku.

Aku membuka mata dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Aku refleks memejamkan kembali mataku dan menekan kepalaku lebih dalam ke bantal.

"Hey—tenanglah. Aku hanya mau menghapus airmatamu. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau memukulmu?"

Aku pikir dia bohong, ternyata tangan besarnya mengusap lelehan air di pipiku. Aku kembali membuka mata dan mencoba percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Apa ini masih tanggal satu April? Ah, pasti masih. Ini pasti masih April Mop—tidak mungkin Chanyeol jadi baik seperti ini padaku.

"Sehun dan Kai sedang menuju kemari..."

Ting-tong.

"...ah, kebetulan sekali! Itu pasti mereka."

Tidak. Jangan bukakan pintunya. Jangan.

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah berjalan ke luar kamar untuk menyambut mereka. Aku panik. Kedua kakakku paling benci kalau aku merepotkan mereka. Dulu saja waktu kelas 2 SMP aku pernah sakit di sekolah, dan kalian tahu—Kai memukuliku sesampainya di rumah.

Katanya kalau aku sakit aku harus merawat diriku sendiri, jangan merepotkan orang lain.

Aku mendengar suara-suara dari kejauhan, sepertinya memang benar kedua kakakku yang datang. Rasanya aku sudah mengerahkan semua tenaga, tapi aku hanya berhasil menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhku.

Sial, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku tidak ingat apa di atap tadi mereka memukul kepalaku atau tidak. Yang jelas rasanya sakit dan berat.

Aku mencoba merasakan kakiku yang panas dan kaku, menekuknya lalu mencoba membalikkan tubuhku. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat dan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri punggungku. Suara-suara mereka semakin dekat. Aku harus cepat sembunyi sebelum mereka menemukanku.

Dan menghajarku lagi.

 _Tolong...tolong aku..._

Aku berhasil menyangga tubuhku sendiri tapi rasanya bagai berputar saat kepalaku terangkat dari bantal. Pasti mereka memukuliku dengan sangat brutal tadi—aku tak pernah merasa seburuk ini. Aku berusaha menjejakkan kaki di lantai tapi terkejut luar biasa saat pintu terbuka lebar.

Bugh.

Aku terjatuh di lantai tepat saat mereka bertiga berdiri di ambang pintu—terlihat seperti malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawaku kapan saja. Kakiku masih terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menyangga tubuhku.

"Baekhyun! Astaga..."

Chanyeol menyebrangi kamar dengan langkah besar-besar dan berlutut di hadapanku. Aku ketakutan saat tangan besarnya menyentuh tubuhku, tanpa sengaja mengenai luka di bahuku.

"Arghh..." Aku meringis dan berjengit saat dia tak juga melepas tangannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol, kau memegang lukaku terlalu kuat.

"Hey, BaekSlut. Belum mati?"

Pandanganku bergulir pada dua kakakku yang sekarang berjalan memasuki kamar. Kai memandangiku dengan sinis, tak jauh beda dengan Sehun. Aku terperangkap. Aku bagai seekor tikus kecil yang tersudutkan oleh tiga ekor kucing lapar.

Saat mereka persis berada di hadapanku, aku mendorong tubuhku menyusup ke dalam celah kecil antara ranjang dan meja belajar. Kalian boleh berpikir aku berlebihan, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku berusaha keras mempertahankan nafasku agar tidak tersengal.

"Ja-jangan..." Bisikku hampir seperti desau angin. Aku menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata saat salah satu dari mereka berlutut di hadapanku.

"Ja-jangan pu-kul lagi... sa-kit..."

Kuharap mereka mendengarku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, tenggorokanku rasanya dipenuhi seonggok pasir. Ah, mungkin saja tadi air lumpurnya tanpa sengaja terminum olehku.

"Sayang sekali, BaekSlut. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran, ayo pulang!"

Tanganku ditarik kuat sekali sampai-sampai lututku terantuk lantai dan aku terjerembab ke depan. Tepat di ujung kaki salah satu kakakku. Aku memekik tertahan.

"Lihat, Sehun. Dia mau mencium kakimu. Dasar BaekSlut!"

"Kai, dia sedang sakit..."

Apa barusan Chanyeol membelaku?

"Sudahlah, Kai. Nanti saja menyiksanya, kita bawa dia pulang sekarang."

Tidak. Jangan. Park Chanyeol, tahan mereka!

Sehun menarik tanganku dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku sudah berada di gendongannya saat ini.

Jantungku.

Aku refleks mencengkeram kaos Sehun bagian depan dan dia merengut tak suka saat aku melakukannya.

Tidak. Jangan bawa aku pergi!

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Seharusnya kau tak usah menolong si BaekSlut ini—dia sangat merepotkan."

Aku mendengar Kai bilang begitu sebelum Sehun membawaku keluar kamar. Aku terguncang-guncang di gendongan Sehun, tak berani mengangkat wajah untuk sekedar melihat ekspresinya. Dia pasti sangat marah. Aku pasti sangat merepotkannya.

Sehun tak bilang apapun saat mendudukkanku di mobil—ini mobil Kai. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam kendaraan keluargaku. Wangi apel langsung menguar saat aku masuk, sepertinya berasal dari pengharum yang diletakkan di _dashboard_. Aku ditaruh di kursi belakang dan Sehun langsung memasangkan sabuk pengaman untukku.

Aku terlalu lemas untuk mendorong tubuhnya dan berlari turun dari mobil.

Aku tidak mau pulang, mereka akan menghabisiku.

Sehun menggeram padaku saat aku berusaha melepas sabuk pengamanku, aku tak peduli. Aku takut pada mereka.

"Tu-run...aku mau turuun..." Bisikku. Aku melihat Kai sudah berada di pekarangan, diantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan pintu. Aku mendorong tubuh Sehun yang condong ke tubuhku dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya.

"Aku...ti-dak mau pulang..." Kataku sambil menatap wajahnya. Dia menyeringai kemudian mendorong kepalaku dengan telunjuk panjangnya.

"Diamlah, BaekSlut. Jangan buat aku kesal."

Tidak, Sehun. Kembaranku. Jangan panggil aku BaekSlut juga. Dia menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi depan bersama Kai.

Tidak. Jangan bawa aku.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dari balik kaca mobil yang gelap, tapi dia sudah langsung membalikkan badan dan masuk ke rumah.

Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Chanyeol akan menolongku?

Oh—aku bahkan tidak sempat bertanya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di rumahnya padahal tadinya aku di atap bermandikan air kotor—dan kenapa aku bisa memakai kaos kebesaran ini?

Aku baru sadar kalau aku tak lagi memakai seragam. Hanya kaos kebesaran warna hitam dan celana jins pendek yang agak longgar.

"BaekSlut. Hukuman menantimu di rumah, Adikku Sayang."

* * *

 **They're All Weird**

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Syukurlah—rasanya aman. Tapi badanku sakit semua. Apakah malam itu Kai memukuliku lagi sampai pingsan? Seingatku mereka memasukkanku ke mobil—lalu... apa lagi ya?

"Kim Suho, Kim Kai, Kim Sehun, Kim Baekhyun—turun, makan malam sudah siap!"

Aku mendengar ibuku berteriak dari bawah. Makan malam, berarti sekarang sekitar jam delapan. Perlahan, aku mengumpulkan tenaga dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Aku begitu terkejut ketika mendapati tanggal yang tertera di jam digitalku—tanggal 4. Berarti sudah tiga hari aku sakit.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi itu Ibu memanggil namaku?

Cklek.

Oh?

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar?"

Haruskah aku percaya pada penglihatanku? Aku berkedip dengan cepat tapi sosok itu masih berada di situ. Kim Suho, kakak tertuaku.

Dan dia tersenyum.

Suho masuk ke kamarku dan mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di depan meja belajar. Tangannya terulur dan mendarat di keningku.

"Demamnya sudah reda. Kau sudah kuat berjalan?"

Ha?

"Perlu hyung gendong? Kalau kau tidak kuat, biar makan malammu hyung bawa ke sini saja."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap kakak tertuaku itu. Ini sudah tanggal empat, kan? Hari ini bukan April Mop, kan? Kenapa Suho menyebut dirinya hyung? Bukankah dia paling tidak suka kuanggap kakak?

"Kim Baekhyun? Kenapa malah melamun?"

Suho memandangiku dengan senyum indah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Dia—dia barusan menyebutku Kim Baekhyun?

"Aish—kau lambat sekali."

Tahu-tahu Suho sudah menggamit lenganku dan menuntunku ke luar kamar. "Kau tahu, eomma khawatir sekali karena kau jatuh sakit."

Eomma? Taeyeon eomma?

Aku masih kebingungan tapi Suho terus membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kupahami. "Appa bahkan sampai pulang kantor lebih cepat—gara-gara dirimu, Maknae Manja."

Appa? Maknae Manja?

"Kenapa kau tak lapor Sehun atau Kai kalau ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah? Untung saja Chanyeol menemukanmu di atap."

Lapor Kai? Bukankah dia yang menyetujui Sulli dan teman-temannya menyiksaku? Kepalaku makin sakit. Aku yakin kalau ini masihlah tanggal satu April. Atau jangan-jangan ini hanyalah mimpi? Aku merintih saat merasakan sakit akibat kulitku yang kucubit.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Lututku gemetar saat Suho membawaku ke dapur. Di meja makan, seluruh anggota keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul lengkap dengan makan malam yang siap santap. Mereka semua menatapku saat aku menginjakkan kaki di sana.

"Astaga—Baekhyunee~"Ibuku bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas mendekatiku. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

Be-benarkah orang ini adalah ibuku?

"Dia masih agak demam. Kemarilah, Sayang—eomma sudah buatkan sup kesukaanmu."

Astaga, aku sudah gila sepertinya. Aku bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya sentuhan seorang Ibu setelah Taeyeon eomma meninggal, dan sekarang Ibu kandungku sedang merangkulku menuju meja makan.

"Sini, Baekhyunee, kau duduk di dekatku."

Benarkah itu Kai? Kai menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan menyuruhku duduk. Dia bahkan tersenyum lembut saat aku menatapnya bingung. Kai duduk di sebelah kiriku sedangkan Sehun duduk di sebelah kananku. Sehun juga tersenyum lembut saat aku menoleh padanya.

"Baekhyun, appa akan minta penjelasan nanti setelah aku sembuh benar. Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan."

Appa? Maksud kalian pria itu ayahku?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua jadi aneh?

Aku menatap meja makan penuh lauk-lauk lezat buatan ibuku. Apakah aku harus memakannya? Bagaimana kalau mereka memasukkan racun ke dalamnya?

"Baek? Kenapa melamun?" Sehun menyentuhkan sumpitnya ke tanganku. Aku bergidik dan refleks menjauhkan tanganku darinya. Kembaranku itu menyipitkan matanya dan balas memandangku aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Seluruh anggota keluargaku menatapku bingung. Aku menggulirkan pandangan dan mencari-cari raut bercanda di wajah mereka.

"Ta-tanggal berapa ini?"

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?" Kai menyentuh tangan kiriku yang kuletakkan di atas paha. Aku semakin bingung, seperti tersesat.

"Ini tanggal berapa? Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanyaku panik.

"Tanggal 4 April, memangnya kenapa? Astaga—eomma, sepertinya dia masih mengigau." Suho terkekeh sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi ke mulutnya. Appa ikut terkekeh dan menganggap seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil yang berbicara aneh saat demam.

"Aku—siapa namaku?" Nada suaraku mulai meninggi. Aku panik. Ini rumahku, orang-orang ini adalah keluargaku dan tubuhku ini adalah tubuhku—tapi kenapa semuanya terasa aneh?

"Kim Baekhyun? Astaga, kau ini kenapa sih?" Kai menatapku lekat-lekat. Mereka semua aneh. Tapi kenapa mereka memandangku seakan-akan yang aneh itu adalah aku.

"Aku tanya namaku siapa! Kenapa kalian baik padaku? Bukankah kalian membenciku?" Suaraku menggema di seantero dapur. Mereka semua berhenti dari aktivitas makannya dan memandangku heran.

"Yeobo, apa tidak seharusnya Baekhyun kita bawa ke rumah sakit? Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan kepalanya. Jangan-jangan kepala Baekhyun terbentur kemarin." Ibuku berkata dengan khawatir. Aku semakin panik. APA SEBENARNYA YANG MEREKA PIKIRKAN?

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Apa rasa kau masih demam, bicaramu jadi melantur."

"AKU TIDAK MELANTUR!"

"Baekhyun—kenapa kau malah membentak appa?" Suho menegurku dari kursi seberang. Dia menggelengkan kepala tapi tatapan matanya prihatin.

Ya ampun. Aku sudah gila, positif.

"Appa, Eomma—sepertinya Baekhyun masih terkejut. Aku akan membawanya kembali ke kamar, dia akan makan di kamar saja."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun yang mulai mengisi piringku dengan makanan.

"Ayo, Baek—ikut aku."

* * *

 **Surprised**

* * *

Sehun membawaku ke kamar. Dia menyuruhku duduk di ranjang dan mengambilkan meja lipat kecil yang biasa kugunakan kalau mau belajar di lantai. Makananku diletakkan di sana dan dia duduk bersila di hadapanku.

"Kau kenapa, heum?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Sehun—jangan ikut-ikutan aneh, _please_.

"Aku—Sehun...Aku merasa aneh..."

"Aneh kenapa?" Sehun masih dengan nada lembutnya, dan itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Sehun tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan lembut, seingatku.

"Aku—namaku siapa?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah aku baru saja mengatakan guyonan yang sama sekali tak lucu.

"Kau Kim Baekhyun." Dan Sehun merasa dia harus ikut candaanku.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun!" Desakku panik. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Seingatku kau adalah Kim Baekhyun sejak lahir? Apa aku salah?"

Kami sama-sama bingung.

"Kita kembar kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengelus rambutku lagi. "CK—kau kebanyakan berpikir ternyata. Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu."

Aku menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menyuapiku. "Aku tidak lapar, Sehun. Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan."

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya kemudian menelengkan kepala, seperti berpikir apa yang salah denganku.

"Ke-kenapa kalian baik padaku? Kalian kan membenciku, kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Astaga, apa yang kau bicarakan, Baek? Kau membuatku bingung, sungguh."

"Jawab saja!" Aku tak tahu kenapa suaraku makin lama makin meninggi. Aku benar-benar kalut sekarang.

"Kami selalu baik padamu, memangnya kami harus membencimu, begitu?"

Bukankah kalian memang selalu membenciku?

"Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan otakmu, tapi—habiskan makananmu, Baek."

Sehun memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi ke mulutku saat aku hendak bicara. Ya ampun—ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Maaf karena tak bisa membantumu kemarin. Aku sedang ada latihan basket sampai malam—untung saja Chanyeol menemukanmu."

Aku hendak bicara tapi Sehun sudah menyuapkan sesendok lagi. Sepertinya dia sengaja ingin membungkam mulutku.

"Chanyeol mengantarmu ke sini—untung saja ada Suho hyung di rumah. Kau tahu, eomma dan appa sangat panik."

Hah? Bukankah malam itu aku terbangun di kamar Chanyeol dan mereka menjemputku—mereka mengancam akan menghukumku...

"Dia itu pacar yang baik ya? Aku senang kau pacaran dengannya..."

Aku menyemburkan makananku ke wajah Sehun.

"Yak! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Chanyeol ap-apa?"

"Chanyeol apa?" Kata Sehun cemberut sambil menyeka butiran nasi di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol pacarku? Pacarku?" Aku membelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau melupakan pacarmu sendiri? Cih—siapa yang tahun lalu merengek-rengek minta bocoran informasi tentang Park Chanyeol?"

Ya ampun. Aku yakin, aku sedang bermimpi.

"Aku bukan pacar Chanyeol..." Ujarku lirih. Memang benar, kan?

"Apa? Kalian sudah putus?" Kali ini Sehun yang terperanjat kaget.

"Chanyeol...bukankah dia kekasih Do Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih?"

Sehun memandangku dengan alis menyatu. "Kau yang kenapa, Baek? Do Kyungsoo itu kan sepupunya."

Ya ampun.

Aku memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut sakit. Entah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya—apa mungkin aku sedang berada di dunia lain? Kalian pernah dengar _alternate universe_ , bukan? Atau jangan-jangan aku sedang mengalami _lucid dream_?

Ah mustahil.

"Sehun...Aku butuh istirahat."

* * *

 **My First**

* * *

Kupikir saat membuka mata keesokan harinya, hidupku akan kembali seperti awal. Menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang dibenci, dikucilkan dan dianggap tak ada—ternyata aku salah. Aku terbangun di pelukan Park Chanyeol!

Hidupku sudah gila.

"Kau masih sakit? CK—aku hari ini membolos hanya untuk menemanimu disini."

Aku merasa tidak waras karena aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang benar-benar kurindukan. Tunggu—berarti Chanyeol yang ini nyata? Aku hafal aroma Chanyeol, sama persis seperti yang ini.

"Mereka memang keterlaluan. Kau tahu, Sulli dan teman-temannya diskors." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil membelai rambutku. Aku yang masih mengernyitkan dahi beringsut menjauh dari pelukannya. Dia menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini..." Gumamnya sambil meneliti wajahku.

"Aku—aku tak apa-apa."

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?

"Baek, kau kenapa-napa, aku tahu itu." Chanyeol menangkup pipiku dan tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirku dalam-dalam. Mataku hampir lepas dari tempatnya saat merasakan bibirku disedot.

"Chan-le—passhh..." Aku mendorong dada Chanyeol sampai dia membentur kepala ranjang.

"Baek, kau kenapa sih? Kau aneh!"

Kalau aku aneh berarti kalian gila.

Aku turun dari ranjang sambil memegangi kepalaku. Ada sesuatu yang terlupa—ada sesuatu yang...

BYUN BAEKHEE!

Mataku bergulir kesana-kemari mencari boneka kesayanganku.

"Baekhee...Baekhee...Baekhee..." Aku mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarku, mencari keberadaan Baekhee—Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkahku. Aku panik saat tak menemukan Baekhee dimanapun. Biasanya dia kuletakkan di ranjang, tapi di ranjangku hanya ada bantal dan selimut.

"Baekhee mana? Dimana kalian sembunyikan Baekhee?" Teriakku sambil menatapnya marah. Chanyeol terperangah kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Baekhee? Baekhee itu siapa, Baek?"

Ya ampun.

"Bonekaku!"

Chanyeol memandangku sambil terkekeh. "Boneka? Aku baru tahu kau memelihara boneka..."

Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menetralkan nafas. Baekhee itu boneka yang bisa merekam. Di dalamnya ada banyak rekaman suaraku. Kalau aku menunjukkan itu pada mereka semua, pasti mereka akan yakin kalau semua ini adalah salah.

Mereka tak seharusnya baik padaku.

Chanyeol tak seharusnya jadi pacarku dan sialan—dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Aku menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Kau!"

Pupil Chanyeol membesar. "Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"Hah?"

Dia menatapku aneh sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Aku?"

"Iya! Barusan tadi kau menciumku, kan? Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Bentakku nyaris menangis. Aku tahu kalau aku menyukai Chanyeol sejak kelas satu (dan aku masih kelas satu karena tinggal kelas), tapi bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Ini semua salah. Kalau pun ini benar hanya khayalanku, aku tak mau dicium Chanyeol dalam keadaan terpaksa.

"Baek..." Raut Chanyeol berubah, mungkin terkejut karena melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga—aku tak tahu kalau yang Kai katakan itu benar."

Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Kata Kai kau sedikit gila." Dia terkekeh dan menatapku geli.

"Yak! Aku serius, kalian tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan!"

Oke, aku menangis. Biasanya aku menangis karena di- _bully_ , tapi kali ini aku menangis karena tak ada yang mengerti ucapanku. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi orang gila.

"Ya ampun, jangan menangis, Sayangku..." Park Chanyeol menenggelamkanku di pelukannya—pipiku bersandar begitu saja di dadanya yang bidang. Aku sesunggukan di pelukan Chanyeol. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit karena memikirkan ini semua, tapi aku tak tahu jawabannya.

"Baek, maaf karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu."

Aku masih terisak tapi jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. "Tapi yang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamamu, Baekhyun. Aku sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu tahun lalu, kau lupa?"

Hah?

"Tahun lalu, di kelas—saat hujan. Kau tidak ingat?"

Apa yang dia katakan?

Aku melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kita resmi pacaran saat itu juga."

Aku menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Tahun lalu? Saat hujan? Sumpah—aku tak ingat sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar lupa?" Chanyeol menarik daguku agar mendongak menatap matanya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuingatkan..."

Dan dia kembali menciumku. Mataku melotot lebar saat merasakan betapa hangat dan tebalnya bibir Chanyeol, rasanya pas sekali di bibirku yang tipis seakan mudah tersobek.

Semenit kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. "Jangan melotot seperti itu, Baek—kau menakutiku. Pejamkan matamu, Sayang—kau akan lebih menikmatinya."

Dan anehnya aku menurut.

"Bagus, _Good Boy_ ~"

Dia kembali menciumku, lebih bergairah seperti yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bibirku bergerak seirama dengan bibirnya. Bahkan saat lidahnya membelit lidahku, aku seolah-olah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

Aku tidak pernah berciuman, apalagi yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepas bibirnya lagi kemudian berbisik lembut tepat di telingaku.

"Kau lupa? Setelah kita berciuman di dalam kelas, aku membawamu ke rumahku."

Dia kemudian menatapku dengan lembut. "Aku tak hanya merebut ciuman pertamamu hari itu. Aku juga merebut keperjakaanmu—saat hujan, di kamarku."

* * *

 **Hurt**

* * *

"Baekhyunee? Kau kenapa, Adik Manisku?" Suho tampak terkejut saat mendapati aku yang meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan keadaan kacau—telanjang bulat hanya berbalut selimut.

"Hyung—dia aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya." Chanyeol memandangku dengan mata yang hampir menangis. Suho bergantian melirik kami, dia lalu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Kenapa? Apa Chanyeol 'bermain' kasar?"

"Aku tidak kasar, hyung. Baekhyun saja yang bertingkah aneh."

Aku tak tahan lagi. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua lutut dan mulai terisak.

"Yak, Chanyeol! Kan sudah kubilang, jangan kasar pada Baekhyunku! Dia ini masih demam—kau selalu saja tak bisa mengontrol hormonmu." Kata Suho dengan nada yang lebih mirip seperti memarahi anak kecil. Chanyeol yang duduk di ranjangku hanya bisa mengerang frustrasi kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak kasar, hyung~ Baekhyun saja yang tiba-tiba histeris."

"Kau memperkosaku..." Suaraku bergetar menahan tangis dan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Kau memperkosaku, Park Chanyeol! Apa salahku padamu?"

Aku benar-benar marah, sedih dan kecewa. Setelah semua yang kualami, pantaskah lelaki itu memperkosaku seolah-olah aku adalah pelacur murahan? Aku masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya berubah.

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, Chanyeol sudah melepas semua pakaianku dan hal _itu_ terjadi.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. Untuk apa aku memperkosa kekasihku sendiri? Kau pikir aku gila?"

Suho bergantian memandangi kami, tapi aku bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Itu seks pertamaku! Kenapa kau tega melakukannya, hah? Kau pikir tadi itu tidak sakit?" Aku mulai menangis seperti anak kecil. Rasanya sakit, sumpah.

Suho terkekeh sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hyung, apa kubilang? Dia aneh." Adu Chanyeol seakan-akan semua yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Baekhyunee~ ya ampun—kau ini kenapa sih sebenarnya? Kalian sudah sering melakukannya, kau lupa? Tak ada satu tempat di rumah ini yang tak kalian gunakan untuk bercinta."

Aku syok, tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Sudahlah, hyung ke kamar dulu. Kalian selesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Dan kau Chanyeol—jangan buat adikku menangis lagi!"

Suho berjalan ke luar kamarku sambil tertawa.

Aku makin kesal dan sedih, merasa terpojokkan.

"Hey—maaf. Apa tadi itu sakit sekali?" Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berlutut di hadapanku. Aku menepis tangannya yang meraba dahiku.

"Baek, ya ampun. Maaf..."

"Kalian harusnya tetap membenciku, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kalian berubah aneh sekali?" Aku memandang matanya dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Kalian pikir aku tak takut ketika penis orang lain memasuki tubuhku?

"Kalian semua aneh! Tak seharusnya kalian jadi baik padaku. Kalian harusnya tetap menjauhiku—aku ini pembawa sial, ingat?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dengan sorot mata tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau katakan, Baek?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Aku ini pembawa sial. Aku menyebabkan tanganmu terkilir dan kau gagal ikut kompetisi piano—lalu kau memusuhiku! Kau tak pernah lagi bicara padaku sejak kau naik kelas dua dan...dan aku tinggal kelas."

"Astaga, Sayang. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhku tapi aku langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau bilang aku jangan muncul di depanmu lagi. Kau bilang kau benci melihat wajahku. Kau bilang kau akan mengabaikanku. Setelah semua itu, kenapa kau malah memperkosaku, Park Chanyeol?"

Aku terisak hebat. Sedih sekali rasanya. Aku seperti terawang-awang di duniaku sendiri.

"Baekhyun...Ssst—tenanglah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Dan aku tidak memperkosamu, oke? Kita memang sering melakukannya."

Aku merasa terhina, mungkin sebutan BaekSlut cocok untuk diriku yang sekarang.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol terlihat putus asa karena aku terus menolak sentuhannya.

"Pergi!"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah. "Oke, aku pergi sekarang. Besok kau sudah bisa sekolah, kan? Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok."

Dia yang mengaku-ngaku kekasihku itu mengecup pipiku sebelum pergi.

Hidupku. Ada apa dengan hidupku yang sekarang?

* * *

 **Unusual and Faint**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan. Jadi, kalau ada orang yang memberi perhatian berlebih padaku, aku merasa sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi itu adalah keluargaku sendiri. Ayah dan Ibuku yang mendadak jadi figur orangtua sungguhan dan ketiga kakakku yang tiba-tiba saja menganggapku sebagai adik manis yang harus dijaga karena mudah menangis.

Ibuku adalah seorang dosen dan Ayahku bekerja di perusahaan miliknya sebagai Presdir. Mereka tak pernah meluangkan semenit waktunya untukku, sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka berubah menjadi sosok orangtua yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini. Dan itu rasanya aneh. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Baekhyunee~ jangan sedih lagi, _please_. Eomma jadi tidak tenang."

Aku hanya diam saja sambil terus menunduk. Aku tak berselera menikmati sarapanku ataupun membalas kata-kata mereka. Ketiga kakakku hanya menatapku dengan sedih. Seakan-akan aku ini pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang tersesat di jalanan. Oh, mungkin saja aku memang akan jadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini.

"Apa kau mau istirahat di rumah saja? Biar Sehun yang meminta ijin pada wali kelasmu."

"Tidak. Sehun kan kelas dua—aku masih kelas satu." Akhirnya aku membuka suara dan itu sukses membuat tatapan mereka lebih prihatin dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kelas satu, Baekhyun? Kalian kan sekelas..." Appa ikut menimpali sambil menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Sesuatu yang tak akan ia lakukan kalau dia sedang normal.

"Aku kelas satu..." Kataku dengan nada putus asa. Aku sudah mengulang-ulang ini tak terhingga, tapi mereka terus menganggapku bicara melantur.

"Aku tinggal kelas, kalian tidak ingat? Kalian bahkan menghinaku dan memarahiku habis-habisan waktu itu. Kai...Kai juga memukulku karena katanya aku membuat dia malu."

Mereka memekik kaget.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekhyun?" Kai menjatuhkan roti panggang yang sedang ia pegang. "Aku tidak pernah memukulmu, sumpah!"

Mereka kembali memandangiku penuh selidik. Aku tertekan, sangat. Saat airmataku hampir jatuh, appa akhirnya berdehem dan mengelus rambutku penuh kasih sayang. Aku bergetar saat tangan hangatnya menyentuh rambutku.

"Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini kita anggap selesai. Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, Baekhyun."

"Baek, kau sebaiknya istirahat saja. Biar aku yang minta ijin pada wali kelas." Sehun mengelus bahuku dengan lembut. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya mereka baik padaku. Aku harus mencari tahu ada apa ini sebenarnya. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa menjawab rasa penasaranku—walau aku tahu dia juga tak mengerti.

"Aku...aku mau pergi ke sekolah."

Dan akhirnya mereka mengalah, aku yang menang.

Kami bertiga berangkat ke sekolah naik mobil Sehun. Ini kedua kalinya aku menumpangi kendaraan milik keluargaku. Sebelumnya, mereka tak akan pernah mengijinkanku menyentuh barang mereka—atau siap-siap saja tamparan melayang ke pipiku.

Kai menoleh ke jok belakang dua menit sekali, dan itu membuatku jengah. Aku memang pernah berharap saudara-saudaraku jadi baik, tapi aku juga tak nyaman kalau mereka kelewat baik seperti ini. Aku hanya tak terbiasa.

Dan yang membuatku lebih tak biasa adalah tatapan memuja para murid di sekolah. Aku tadinya yakin kalau tatapan itu ditujukan untuk kedua kakakku—tapi ternyata aku juga termasuk di dalamnya. Bahkan beberapa murid perempuan dan lelaki juga meneriakkan namaku ketika kami menyusuri koridor.

Aku bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun, tapi Sehun malah menarikku agar berjalan di sebelahnya.

Kelas Kai terletak di koridor yang berlawanan, jadi kami berpisah di dekat tangga.

"Dah, Adikku Sayang~ ugh—kau makin menggemaskan. Nanti kita makan siang bersama, oke?" Kai mengacak rambutku kemudian mengecup pipiku sebentar.

"Dah..." Dia melambai dan Sehun kembali menarik tanganku. Beberapa orang siswa yang kebetulan berada di koridor langsung memberi jalan saat kami lewat. Aku tak biasa dengan tatapan seperti itu, jadi aku hanya menunduk sambil memegang ujung seragam Sehun.

Apalagi saat kami berada di depan kelasku. 1 C.

"Baek? Kenapa berhenti?"

Mataku terpaku pada kursi yang terletak di baris paling belakang, dekat jendela. Itu kursiku. Tapi kenapa Zelo yang duduk disana? Anak itu sedang bercanda dengan Minho—tubuhku seketika menjadi nyeri saat aku ingat bagaimana mereka menyiksaku di atap.

Zelo melihatku. Dia menyikut rusuk Minho dan ekspresi keduanya tak bisa kujelaskan. Beberapa saat kemudian kedua lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiriku yang masih terdiam di depan kelas.

"Baek-Baekhyun sunbaenim..." Mereka berdua membungkuk hormat.

Apa?

Minho dan Zelo memandangku dengan raut takut-takut, apalagi ketika menyadari kalau aku bersama Sehun.

"Ma-maaf atas kesalahan kami beberapa hari lalu. Kami...kami hanya disuruh Sulli untuk membawa Baekhyun sunbaenim ke atap."

Sehun menyeringai dan itu membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. "Jadi kalian juga ikut, heh?"

Mereka berdua gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, Sehun sunbae! Kami hanya disuruh!"

"Tapi kalian menyakiti kembaranku, Bodoh."

"Tidak, Sunbaenim! Kami hanya membawanya ke atap. Sulli dan Krystal yang menyakitinya."

"Kalian bohong." Aku menatap mereka dengan mata berkilat marah. "Kalian sudah merencanakan itu semua dari awal. Kalian membawaku ke atap dan memaksaku memilih minum air kotor atau dipukuli. Akhirnya kalian memukuliku beramai-ramai!"

Zelo dan Minho saling berpandangan bingung. "Kalian mengunciku di atap! Kalian meninggalkanku setelah puas menyiksaku!"

Dan aku kembali menangis. Sehun menggenggam tangan kananku dan menatapku bingung.

"Ha? Kami tidak melakukan yang seperti Baekhyun sunbae bilang! Kami hanya membawa sunbae ke atap tapi kami langsung pergi!"

Kepalaku sakit.

"Hey—ada apa ini?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Park Chanyeol datang dengan wajah bingungnya. Minho dan Zelo membungkuk hormat dan wajah mereka tampak semakin ketakutan.

"Sayang, mereka mengganggumu?"

Dan aku paling tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan sayang yang ia ucapkan untukku. Chanyeol mengelus punggungku setelah memberi senyum selamat pagi untuk Sehun.

"Diam saja kau, jangan ikut campur!" Kataku ketus. Chanyeol berjengit dan menatapku tak percaya. Dia berhenti mengelus punggungku dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke bawah. Aku tak peduli.

"Kalian memukuliku sampai aku luka-luka! Kalian juga menyiramiku dengan air kotor setelah selesai menghajarku!"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol ingin memotong pembicaraanku tapi aku langsung bicara lagi.

"Kalian. Sulli, Krystal dan teman sekelas kita yang lain!"

Minho dan Zelo semakin bingung. "Sunbae...kita tidak sekelas." Kata Zelo sambil menatapku ragu.

"Dan kami tidak memukulimu, Sunbae. Sumpah!"

Aku tertawa sinis. "Berhenti menyebutku sunbae, kita sekelas—kalian tidak ingat kalau kalian selalu mengejekku karena aku tinggal kelas? Dan ini—ini buktinya kalau kalian menyiksaku!"

Aku menggulung lengan seragamku sampai atas. "Ini—lihat..."

Mereka semua terdiam. "Baekhyun, aku rasa kau..."

"Berhenti menyebutku gila, Park Chanyeol! Memangnya kalian tidak bisa melihat..."

Aku menatap lenganku yang mulus tak ada luka apapun.

"...luka disini."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Zelo, Minho, aku akan bicara pada kalian nanti. Baekhyun masih ketakutan karena perbuatan kalian."

"Maafkan kami, Sunbae!"

Sehun menarik tanganku agar pergi dari sana, Chanyeol ikut mengiringiku di sebelah kiri.

"Sehun, lepas! Aku belum selesai!"

Aku terus meronta karena Sehun membawaku, menyeret lebih tepatnya—ke kelasnya. Aku hanya mengenal beberapa orang murid kelas Sehun, karena tidak semuanya berasal dari kelas yang sama saat kami masih kelas satu. Mereka hanya melirik kami sebentar kemudian asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Baekhyun, aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Sudah tiga hari ini kau selalu bicara yang aneh-aneh. Ini kelasmu, kelas kita. Dan ini kursimu—kau sebangku dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan di depanmu adalah kursiku."

Apa?

Sehun menunjukkan kursi yang juga terletak di paling pojok, posisi yang sama dengan kursiku di kelas satu. Aku kaget saat melihat coretan Baekhyun Love Chanyeol yang ditulis pakai spidol di atas meja kami.

"Iya, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau selalu bilang tinggal kelas dan semacamnya? Kau juara tiga saat kelas satu, apa alasannya kau jadi tinggal kelas?" Chanyeol ikut menimpali.

Aku? Juara tiga? Dengan nilai ulangan yang tak pernah lebih dari tiga puluh?

Kepalaku sakit.

"Dan Baekhyun...sepertinya aku mau meluruskan sesuatu."

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahuku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Sulli dan Krystal—bahkan waktu itu aku sendiri yang menemukanmu di atap—tapi sumpah, tak ada yang memukulimu, Baek. Mereka hanya membawamu ke atap, menyirammu dengan air lalu pergi."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya.

"Mereka begitu karena iri kau bisa dekat dengan tiga pria tampan seperti kami..."

Sehun memutar matanya bosan. "Mereka hanya murid SMA labil. Tapi selabil-labilnya mereka, tak mungkin mereka menyakitimu seperti yang kau katakan."

"Tidak...mereka memang menyakitiku! Aku ditendang, dipukuli, aku meludahkan darah..."

"Kau tak luka sedikitpun, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada letih.

"Aku hanya mendapatimu pingsan, kau demam. Kau tak pernah tahan terhadap dingin. Aku menemukanmu jam lima sore—aku sendiri yang membawamu ke rumah."

"Tidak...kalian salah..."

Aku terus menggeleng sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Semua ini salah. Mereka semua salah.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku limbung dan kesadaranku lenyap.

* * *

 **The Truth**

* * *

Kupikir saat aku terbangun aku akan kembali ke Baekhyun yang dulu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku terbangun di ranjang UKS dengan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Sayang? Ya ampun, aku khawatir sekali..."

Chanyeol membantuku untuk duduk. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi tangan kekarnya sudah menarikku agar bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Baek, kau tampak aneh—serius. Tak bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku? Aku bisa mem..."

"Kau tak paham, Chan. Kalian tak mengerti." Tukasku. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menghilangkan sakit berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Maaf—aku akan mencoba mengerti kali ini."

"Aku masih marah karena kau perkosa kemarin." Aku marah, tapi entah kenapa rasa panas menjalari pipiku seketika. Chanyeol meniup poninya kesal.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu, Baekhyun. Tapi baiklah. Anggap saja aku memperkosamu, jadi maafkan aku. Oke? Sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Aku menatapnya ragu. "Kau bisa dipercaya?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil menatapku datar. "Aku orang terakhir yang akan berbohong padamu di dunia ini."

Oke, terlihat meyakinkan.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol, yang katanya kekasihku. Aku menceritakan perlakuan buruk keluargaku, tentang ketiga kakakku, semuanya. Aku juga menceritakan tentang dia dan kekasih aslinya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol diam saja tapi aku tahu—pandangannya tampak seperti pemuda dewasa yang disuruh mendengarkan cerita dongeng.

Aku tak peduli. Aku terus saja membeberkan semuanya, berusaha memberikan fakta seakurat mungkin. Tak terasa hampir satu jam aku berbicara dan Chanyeol masih konsentrasi mendengarkanku.

Baguslah.

"Jadi intinya, aku ini tidak nyata, Chan. Atau bisa juga semua ini hanya khayalanku saja..."

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya karena aku juga tak percaya. Satu-satunya yang kuyakini dengan segenap jiwaku adalah ini semua tidak nyata.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangku kini berpindah duduk di ranjang yang sama denganku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar, Sayang. Tak ada yang membencimu, tak ada yang menganggapmu pembawa sial. Kau itu anak kesayangan di keluarga Kim—semua kakakmu mencintaimu, sama sepertiku."

Tidak.

"Kai dan Sehun tak pernah memukulmu, Baek. Malah mereka selalu menjagamu dari apapun. Kau tak ingat preman yang dipukuli Kai setelah dia menggodamu di dekat halte?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak ingat Kai pernah melakukannya.

"Mereka semua menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Tak ada yang mencoba membunuhmu, tak ada yang memasukkan racun ke makananmu. Paman dan Bibi Kim tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Tidak, Chan. Mereka melakukannya.

"Dan Baekhyun, tentang kompetisi piano itu—aku ikut kok. Aku tidak terpeleset, aku tidak terkilir, tanganku baik-baik saja. Kau lupa, kau dan Sehun datang menontonku waktu itu. Aku juara satu, Baek. Pialanya ada di rumahku kalau kau tak percaya. Tentang Sehun, dia tidak pernah mengalami cedera saat pertandingan basket. Kau kan ikut nonton bersamaku—tak mungkin Kai menyeretmu dan menamparimu seperti yang kau katakan."

Tidak mungkin.

"Kyungsoo itu sepupuku, dan kau kekasihku. Kumohon, jangan membuatku panik lagi, Baek. Tak ada yang membencimu seperti yang kau katakan."

"Tidak, Chan. Ini semua tidak nyata. Ini hanya mimpi—iya, ini hanya dalam mimpiku."

Chanyeol memandangku dengan wajah terluka. "Kalau begitu, semua yang sudah kita lakukan itu tak nyata bagimu? Semua sentuhanku, semua ciumanku, semua pengorbananku—semuanya tak berarti untukmu?"

Bukan begitu maksudku.

"Aku tak ingat, Chan. Kau tak pernah bicara padaku sebelum ini. Kau tak pernah menyentuhku. Dan yang kemarin itu—itu benar-benar pertama kalinya untukku."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ingat semua yang akan kulakukan padamu setelah ini, Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

 **Our Birthday**

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Seingatku, mereka menyiksaku pada satu April dan sekarang sudah tanggal sebelas. Setengah jam lagi akan tanggal dua belas dan itu artinya Sehun berulangtahun. Ralat, kami berdua akan ulangtahun.

Awalnya aku tak terbiasa dengan semua ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah mulai beradaptasi. Aku mulai bisa menikmati semua kasih-sayang yang keluargaku berikan. Aku sering menangis diam-diam karena begitu bahagia—iya, awalnya aku menolak kenyataan sih. Kalaupun ini mimpi, aku ingin tak usah bangun saja supaya keadaannya terus seperti ini.

Chanyeol benar, ketiga kakakku sangat mencintaiku—mereka menganggapku adalah pembawa keberuntungan. Orangtuaku juga bilang begitu. Yah—berbanding terbalik dengan dulu. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku, tapi aku membiarkannya mengalir seperti sungai. Entah sampai kapan.

Kami berkumpul di ruang keluarga—bersama Chanyeol. Aku dan dia semakin dekat, meski katanya kami memang pacaran. Oh ya, dia menyetubuhiku lagi di ranjang UKS waktu itu. Sialan. Tak hanya waktu itu, Chanyeol juga sudah beberapa kali mengulangi perbuatannya di rumahku maupun di sekolah.

Awalnya sakit, tapi kuakui—aku menikmatinya. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakan setiap saraf-saraf birahi di tubuhku. Dia sangat mengenal tubuhku lebih dari aku mengenal tubuhku sendiri. Entahlah, walau ini hanya mimpi tapi aku ingin menikmatinya lebih lama.

Saat jam berdentang dua belas kali, aku dan Sehun _make a wish_ bersama kemudian meniup lilin di kue yang sama. Aku bahagia sampai-sampai airmataku jatuh. Jadi seperti ini rasanya berulang tahun di 12 April, bukannya 6 Mei. Seperti ini rasanya merayakan hari lahir bersama kembaranku. Aku tak terlalu peduli pada kado-kado yang kuterima, aku sudah sangat bahagia hanya dengan adanya mereka semua di sisiku.

Aku memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu saat mereka tertawa. Bagaimana kerut usia di wajah kedua orangtuaku, bagaimana senyum malaikat Suho yang sangat indah itu tertuju padaku, bagaimana cara Kai mengelus rambutku, dan ketika Sehun mengecup kedua pipiku dan mengatakan kalau dia senang terlahir ke dunia ini bersamaku.

Dan yang terutama, cinta pertamaku. Park Chanyeol terus-terusan menggenggam tanganku sambil menciuminya. Dia tampak begitu memujaku, seakan-akan hanya akulah yang dia cintai di dunia ini. Tatapan matanya, senyum lebarnya, caranya menciumku, caranya menyatukan tubuhnya ke tubuhku—aku merekam itu semua di otakku.

Sebagai jaga-jaga kalau suatu hari nanti semua ini kembali normal.

Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan bahagia ini bersama mereka.

Pesta kecil-kecilan kami berlangsung sampai jam dua pagi—setelahnya aku pamit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Kami duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan tangan saling bertautan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, mencoba mendengar detakannya yang terlihat nyata di telingaku.

Aku tidak tahu sampai sekarang. Yang nyata itu aku atau mereka. Yang khayalan itu aku atau mereka.

Aku tidak tahu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Tetaplah jadi milikku selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan. Tetaplah ingat aku, meski kita harus berpisah suatu hari nanti."

"Sst—jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, Sayangku. Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana dan kita tak akan berpisah sampai kapanpun."

Aku tersenyum saat dia menciumku.

Dan malam ini, kami kembali bercinta memadu kasih. Bercinta yang benar-benar hebat. Tidak hanya melakukan seks untuk menyalurkan nafsu birahi masing-masing—tetapi juga mencurahkan cinta dari melalui setiap gerakan sensual yang tercipta dari tubuh telanjang kami.

Aku menjeritkan namanya saat kami tiba di puncak. Chanyeol juga menyebut namaku saat dia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam tubuhku. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek..."

Aku tertidur dalam pelukan tubuh polos kekasihku. Berharap ini semua tak akan berakhir. Berharap semua ini bukan lelucon April Mop yang sangat kubenci.

* * *

 **11** **th** **of April**

* * *

 **23.30 KST at Seoul International Hospital**

 **Ruangan VIP itu tampak lengang meski sebenarnya ada 7 orang di dalamnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan, kabel-kabelnya terhubung ke tubuh pemuda mungil yang tengah terbaring pulas dalam tidur panjangnya.**

 **Dia Byun Baekhyun, sudah terbaring koma selama 11 hari.**

 **Nyonya Kim tampak menyeka airmatanya yang lagi-lagi jatuh tanpa suara. Suaminya, Tuan Kim langsung membawa wanita itu ke pelukan.**

 **Begitu juga ketiga Kim bersaudara yang lain. Suho tampak memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepala di dinding. Kai dan Sehun terus-terusan memandang ke tubuh yang tertidur nyenyak itu.**

 **Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih tetap duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun—memandangi wajah manis itu dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.**

 **Mungkin semua mereka menyesal. Tidak, mereka semua menyimpan sesal mendalam di dalam hati.**

 **Nyonya Kim terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu membenci Baekhyun selama ini. Dia menyesal, sama seperti suaminya. Haha—apa gunanya menyesal kalau putra yang kalian anggap sudah mati ternyata benar-benar sedang berjuang melawan kematian saat ini?**

 **Mereka menyesal sudah membuat Baekhyun menderita selama ini.**

 **Yang tak kalah menyesal adalah Kim Kai.**

 **Andai saja waktu itu dia menghentikan Krystal dan teman-temannya. Andai saja waktu itu dia menyadari arti tatapan penuh memelas dari adik bungsunya. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak langsung turun dari tangga dan pulang. Andai saja dia tidak membenci Baekhyun yang selama ini dianggap pembawa sial.** **Andai saja dia tidak main tangan setiap Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan kecil. Andai saja dia tak menyebut BaekSlut setiap berbicara padanya.**

 **Mungkin adik bungsunya tak harus terbaring seperti itu sekarang.**

 **Begitu juga dengan Kim Sehun. Kesedihan mereka semua tak seimbang dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia membenci Baekhyun, sangat.** **Tapi saat melihat adik kembarnya nyaris mati seperti ini, dia merasa kalau separuh jiwanya hilang. Baekhyun adalah belahan jiwanya. Belahan jiwa yang seharusnya menyatu dengan jiwanya sendiri. Belahan jiwa yang seharusnya ia lindungi.**

 **Apalah artinya hidup kalau separuh jiwamu akan pergi?**

 **Sehun melirik jam. Beberapa menit lagi adalah ulangtahunnya—ulangtahun Baekhyun. Seharusnya mereka merayakannya bersama, bukannya terpisah seperti selama ini. Sehun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya dia akan berulangtahun sendiri untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, tanpa Baekhyun.**

 **Tak jauh beda dengan Kim Suho.**

 **Dia merasa terlalu egois dan sombong. Apalah gunanya pintar kalau adik bungsunya bahkan tak bisa menerima sedikit manfaat dari otak encernya? Seandainya saja dia berbaik hati meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk membimbing dan mengajari Baekhyun. Seandainya saja dia tidak marah setiap Baekhyun memanggilnya hyung. Andai saja dia memberikan Baekhyun satu senyuman terbaiknya setiap bertemu.**

 **Mungkin Baekhyun akan betah berada di sisinya. Bukannya akan segera 'pergi' seperti itu.**

 **Penyesalan tak ada artinya.**

 **Park Chanyeol.**

 **Dia yang menemukan Baekhyun tergeletak penuh luka dan darah di atap tanggal satu itu. Entah apa yang membawa kaki jenjangnya ke sana—tapi sesuatu seperti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia begitu panik saat mendapati Baekhyun yang sekarat.**

 **Dan kata dokter luka-lukanya parah.** **Yang paling parah adalah lambungnya.**

 **Seharusnya dia tidak membenci Baekhyun. Seharusnya mereka tetap berteman. Kompetisi piano sialan itu tidak lebih penting dari Baekhyun.**

 **Mungkin mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.**

 **Seperti mimpi-mimpi aneh yang ia dapatkan setiap malam selama sepuluh hari terakhir.**

 **Dia mimpi bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Dia mimpi menjalani hari-hari bersama Baekhyun. Dia mimpi kalau Baekhyun juga merasa dirinya tengah bermimpi.**

 **Entahlah, aneh memang. Tapi terasa begitu nyata. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Baekhyun setiap dia bangun tidur.**

 **Bahkan Chanyeol langsung memutuskan Kyungsoo setelah dia mendapatkan mimpi aneh itu. Dia mencintai Baekhyun di dalam mimpi—dan anehnya, di dunia nyata perasaannya seakan tumbuh semakin besar.**

 **Padahal dia membenci Baekhyun. Dulunya.** **Tapi sekarang dia mencintai pria yang sedang sekarat itu.**

 **Tepat pukul dua belas sesuatu terjadi.**

 **Alat pendeteksi detak jantung seperti meraung penuh kepedihan. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun kejang-kejang dan denyut nadinya mulai menghilang secara perlahan.** **Nafasnya terhela satu-satu, seolah paru-parunya berjuang untuk menerima oksigen dengan seluruh tenaga.**

 **Tak hanya alat itu yang meraung, tapi Nyonya Kim juga. Dia menjerit memanggil nama putra bungsu yang selalu ia anggap musibah selama ini. Putra bungsu yang mungkin akan segera pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya yang penuh penderitaan.**

 **Keadaannya begitu kacau. Beberapa orang dokter dan perawat melakukan semampu yang mereka bisa untuk mengembalikan detak jantung pemuda mungil itu. Semuanya berjuang.**

 ** _Bertahanlah, Byun Baekhyun._**

* * *

 **Return**

* * *

"Baekhyunee~ sudah berapa jam kau memainkan _game_ itu, hah? Temani eomma mengobrol."

Aku melirik Taeyeon eomma sebentar, kemudian asyik pada ponsel layar besar yang kupegang dengan kedua tangan. Ini bukan milikku, tapi milik eomma. Aku mana punya ponsel, haha.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih kesal pada eomma."

"CK—maaf anakku sayang~ eomma melakukan itu karena ingin kau bahagia. Kau sendiri sering mengadu pada langit kalau kau ingin merasakan kasih sayang keluarga itu seperti apa."

"Iya—tapi eomma membuatku bingung! Aku seperti orang gila selama berhari-hari."

"CK—maaf ya, putraku yang tampan~ Nah, hentikan _game_ sialanmu itu dan bicaralah dengan eomma."

"Kalau itu tentang menyuruhku kembali ke sana, aku tak mau. Aku ingin tinggal bersama eomma selamanya."

Cling.

Ponsel yang kupegang lenyap.

"Ah eomma~ Aku hampir saja menang~"

Taeyeon eomma tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Kalau waktunya tiba, kau bisa tinggal dengan eomma selama yang kau inginkan. Sekarang itu belum waktumu, Baekhyunee~"

Aku kesal. Serius.

Kami sudah membicarakan ini ratusan kali. Aku tak mau kembali pada mereka, aku hanya ingin bersama Taeyeon eomma. Selamanya. Di atas langit.

"Mereka sudah menyesali perbuatan mereka, Sayang. Kau harus bisa memaafkan mereka."

"Tidak."

"CK—Putra baik hatiku kenapa jadi pembangkang seperti ini?"

Kami terus berdebat sampai berjam-jam. Aku bersikeras ingin ikut dan eomma bersikeras ingin aku tinggal.

 **"** **Baekhyun, bertahanlah!"**

Aku celingukan saat mendengar suara-suara yang bergema di sekelilingku. Taeyeon eomma tampak tersenyum sedih dan menjelaskan kalau itu adalah suara orang-orang yang ingin aku kembali.

 **"** **Anakku, maafkan Ibu. Bangunlah, Sayang. Ibu menyayangimu."**

 **"** **Kim Baekhyun, bangunlah, Nak. Maafkan Ayah—selama ini selalu membuat hatimu sakit."**

 **"** **Kau boleh memanggilku hyung sesuka hatimu, Adikku. Bangunlah, buka matamu."**

 **"** **Aku janji, Baekhyun. Kau boleh membalas semua kata-kata kasar dan pukulan yang kuberi padamu. Asal kau juga berjanji untuk bangun kembali."**

 **"** **Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekhyun. Kau belahan jiwaku, kau diriku yang lain. Jangan tinggalkan aku di hari ulangtahun kita. Aku menyayangimu, adik kembarku."**

Aku merinding dan bergetar saat mendengar suara-suara yang seolah berasal dari puluhan _speaker_ itu. Semuanya sahut-sahutan dan terus -menerus.

Aku pusing saat mereka terus memanggil namaku untuk kembali.

"Eomma~ aku tidak mau..." Aku memandang Taeyeon eomma dengan wajah memelas. Dia tersenyum sambil membelai rambutku.

"Kau harus kembali, Nak. Mereka menginginkanmu."

Aku terus menggelengkan kepala dan berharap semua suara sialan itu berhenti.

"Baekhyun..."

Kami berdua menoleh. Dia datang dari lorong panjang gelap yang berada di sampingku.

Dia Park Chanyeol. Memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertiku dan berjalan dengan gagahnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan—aku jadi ingat malam panas yang kami lewatkan beberapa saat lalu. Meski hanya kenangan semu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Taeyeon eomma tersenyum kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Pergilah, Anakku. Eomma akan menunggumu disini, saat waktunya tiba."

Aku seperti sesak nafas.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur tepat di depan wajahku. "Ayo pulang bersamaku, Baek."

"Tidak!"

Aku tidak mau kembali. Aku sudah bahagia bersama Taeyeon eomma di sini. Di sini tak ada penderitaan. Tak ada yang mengucilkanku. Tak ada yang memukuliku.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Baekhyun. Kau bilang kau tak akan berpisah denganku."

"Pergilah, Baekhyun."

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang semakin sakit.

Taeyeon eomma menyuruhku pergi. Park Chanyeol mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya. Suara keluargaku yang lain sahut-sahutan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Ikutlah denganku, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tak bisa memilih. Taeyeon eomma yang kusayangi atau Park Chanyeol yang kucintai. Aku menengadah untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya, Anak Muda."

Chanyeol melemparkan senyum manis pada eomma. "Aku berjanji. Byun Baekhyun akan berada di bawah perlindunganku selamanya."

"Pergilah..."

Tidak.

Taeyeon eomma memudar perlahan-lahan. Aku bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejarnya, tapi yang tertinggal hanyalah aroma tubuhnya.

"Sayang—ikut aku. Waktu kita tidak banyak..."

Yang aku tahu, aku menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Dia membawaku melintasi lorong, tapi aku terus melongok ke belakang.

Suara-suara keluargaku semakin dekat. Telingaku bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, raungan mereka membuatku teriris pilu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya kemudian berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku selalu menunggumu kembali."

Aku menggeleng tak rela. Aku tak ingin kembali.

"Baekhyun...waktu kita tidak banyak. Katakan padaku, apa kau mencintaiku? Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus kembali padaku, Baek."

Aku menatapnya ragu.

Aku mencintainya, tapi aku ragu kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Selama ini yang terjadi hanyalah kenangan semu.

 **"** **BAEKHYUNNN! TIDAAAAAAAK!"**

Aku menutupi telingaku yang sakit akibat jeritan tiba-tiba itu. Mereka menangisiku. Aku tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis juga. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, aku tidak tahu mereka ada di mana.

"Baekhyun~ kembalilah...katakan kalau kau mencintaiku..." Chanyeol menangis sambil memegang bahuku.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan kembali—Baekhyun."

Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirku.

Penuh kerinduan.

Penuh cinta.

Dan ini tidak semu.

Dia menghilang sebelum aku sempat membuka mata.

* * *

 **I'm Back**

* * *

Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari langit dan masuk ke tubuhku lagi.

Dan memang begitu adanya.

Aku tersentak kaget dan membuka mataku selebar mungkin. Nafasku berhembus kuat dan kencang, seperti denyut nadiku yang mulai kembali ke jumlah normalnya. Jantungku seperti roda besi tua yang sudah lama tak digunakan. Roda besi tua yang diberi pelumas, kemudian digunakan lagi untuk menarik gerobak.

Jantungku kembali berdetak.

Mataku menangkap cahaya putih menyilaukan—setelah itu tubuhku dikerumuni beberapa anggota keluargaku.

Mereka mengucap syukur.

Mereka berterima kasih.

Mereka senang aku kembali.

"Ta-tanggal bera-pa i-ni...?" Kataku pelan, teramat pelan.

Ibuku yang berlinang airmata menjawab dengan lirih. "Dua belas April."

Tanggal dua belas.

Berarti ini bukan satu April lagi. Bukan April Mop.

Mataku bergulir ke samping, berusaha mencari keberadaannya. Kepalaku sulit kugerakkan, jadi hanya mataku yang bisa kuandalkan untuk menemukannya.

Dia berdiri membungkuk di atasku saat pandangan kami bertemu. Dia meraih tanganku dan menyusuri pipiku dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Dia tak memakai seragam seperti yang kulihat tadi. Dia Park Chanyeol yang asli. Park Chanyeol di dunia nyata yang mungkin masih membenciku.

Dia tersenyum padaku sambil menangis.

"Aku—mencintaimu, Chan."

Tangannya bergetar di tanganku. Dia merunduk lebih dekat kemudian mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku merasakan kalau airmata hangatnya jatuh di pipiku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Makasih atas doa dan dukungan kalian guys. Sayang sekali, aku gagal. Aku gak tau apa hikmah dibalik ini semua. Mungkin Allah punya rencana lain atau apa. Atau mungkin juga Allah pengen aku jadi full time author di ffn. Wkwkw**

 **Dan sebenarnya aku gasanggup ketawa.**

 **Mungkin kalian bisa nebak perasaanku melalui ff ini. Iya-hancur dan hancur. Aku nangis waktu ngetik ini. Bukan karena ff nya sedih, bukan. Tapi karena aku gak lulus. Haha.**

 **Rasanya luar biasa sedih, guys. Impianku, masa depanku, mimpiku.**

 **Dan ff ini sebagai kado perpisahan.**

 **Untuk sementara.**

 **Aku mau menata hidupku lagi. Mikirin kemana aku selanjutnya.**

 **Mungkin bagi beberapa readers enggak nyaman kalo aku terus-terusan aplot ff baru sedangkan utangku masih banyak. Aku emang gitu orangnya, guys. Aku nulis ff buat have fun, bukan buat niat lain-lain. Bukan maksud ngecewain atau apa. Cuma, aku ngerasa kalo aku nyelesain satu-satu, itu sama aja dengan menghambat kreativitasku. Semoga kalian paham, Ok?**

 **Ok. I need to rest. Hari ini aku bener-bener down.**

 **Bye, thanks, sorry, I love you.**


End file.
